And They Lived Happily Ever After
by Kiara Sallkys
Summary: -DESAFIO- Heero é um príncipe. Relena uma bruxa sem jeito para poções. Quatre é tão bom amigo, que até partilha maldições. Duo levava uma vida normal até ao dia em que vira o noivo do príncipe. Trowa nem sabe como entrou na confusão... E Solo é um sapo!
1. Parte I

**Disclaimer**: Gundam Wing não me pertence. Todos os direitos são reservados aos seus produtores e criadores. Até o Heero reivindicar os direitos sobre o Duo com a ajuda do seu revólver. Agora o Duo é dele. O Quatre usou a sua pequena fortuna para comprar os direitos do Trowa...

--

_Fic feita em resposta ao desafio mútuo entre mim e a Aryam McAllyster. _

_**Desafio**__: Fic com furry num universo de Contos de Fadas._

--

**Género:** Romance/ Fantasy/ Furry/ Humor(?)/ **Yaoi**/ **Lemon**

**Casais:** 1x2 / 3x4 / 13x5

**Autora: **Kiara Sallkys

**Beta: **Blanxe

* * *

Universo Alternativo

'**And They Lived Happily Ever After'**

* * *

**I Parte **

**--**

**E**ra uma vez, num Reino pacífico e distante, um belo príncipe, cheio de charme, gostoso... Errr... e honesto, que ainda não tinha encontrado o verdadeiro amor.

Todos os habitantes do reino esperavam ansiosos pela escolhida do jovem príncipe. Especialmente o Rei e a Rainha, já imaginando os netos e netas correndo pelos corredores do Palácio.

Enquanto isso, o jovem príncipe Heero Yuy, estava trancado no seu quarto, no cimo da Torre mais alta, vendo os seus e-mails. A pedido dos seus pais, as princesas solteiras dos reinos vizinhos tinham enviado, para o herdeiro, os seus perfis e fotografias.

Heero já ia na décima candidata e lutava contra o enjoo pelas fotos das horrorosas princesas. Parecia que piorava cada vez mais... E ele não estava nem interessado em casar!

Clicou no próximo e-mail...

Arrependeu-se profundamente ao ver a enorme fotografia da, também enorme, Princesa Aurora enfiada, sabe Deus como, num minúsculo vestido azul-safira.

Prezando pelo seu estômago, o Príncipe Yuy eliminou todos os restantes cinquenta e sete e-mails por ler.

Satisfeito por ter cumprido a sua parte do acordo com os seus pais - selecionar as candidatas interessantes, ou seja, nenhuma - o príncipe sentiu-se livre para dar uma volta a cavalo durante a sua tarde.

--

No grande salão do Palácio, o Rei e a Rainha, já prevendo as acções do filho, encontravam-se com as suas poltronas ricamente ornamentadas quase encostadas, e concentrados no pequeno laptop nas mãos do Rei.

Também, eles analisavam os e-mails das candidatas a princesas.

- É bonita! – O Rei olhou para a sua esposa, procurando por uma concordância. A expressão de desagrado da mulher foi o suficiente para saber que a elegante adolescente de cabelos castanhos claros e olhos verdes estava fora das opções. – Qual é o problema com esta?

A Rainha não percebeu o tom de desespero, ou fez por não entender, da voz do marido e limitou-se a apontar para a fotografia de corpo inteiro da princesa.

- Muito magra!

- Muito magra; muito gorda; muito alta; muito baixa... – O Rei resmungou, afundando-se na poltrona. Na última hora tinha ouvido as mais variadas críticas em relação a todas as candidatas. E, quando a imaginação de Megumi não conseguia arranjar um defeito para as jovens, a sua frase favorita era: '_Não é boa o suficiente para__ o nosso Heero!'_

A Rainha limitou-se a retirar o laptop das mãos do marido e clicar no próximo e-mail. Dessa vez, a jovem tinha curtos cabelos platinados e grandes olhos azuis gelo. O seu corpo era curvilineo, realçado pelo vestido prateado justinho e de saia um pouco rodada.

O Rei voltou a endireitar-se na poltrona. A jovem lembrava uma fada. Era mesmo muito bonita. Nem a sua esposa poderia criticar aquela moça. E ainda era de um reino relativamente próximo, que lhe daria uma óptima aliança.

Contudo, a Rainha continuava de nariz franzido.

- Ela faria um bom par com o Heero... – Disse, tentando persuadir a esposa.

- Tem cabelo curto... Não teria um comprimento decente até ao dia do casamento.

O Rei, incrédulo, nem queria acreditar ao ver a sua esposa eliminar aquela candidata. O cabelo curto favorecia as maçãs do rosto e dava ênfase ao pescoço e ombros elegantes. Aquilo já era demais!

- Mas...

- Não!

- Mas ela... – Ainda tentou insistir.

- Taikun Yuy! Eu já disse que não! – A Rainha lançou um olhar gelado para o marido.

- Sim, querida! – Disse o Rei, humildemente.

Um dos guardas soltou uma atípica fungadela, fazendo o Rei olhar para ele. O desgraçado estava a tentar dominar o riso. Ele iria saber se o idiota continuaria a achar piada depois de o transferir para a escolta principal da Rainha...

- Acabamos... – A voz da esposa tirou-o dos seus pensamentos de vingança.

- O quê é que acabou, querida?

- O que havia de ser? As candidatas! E nenhuma era aceitável. Pergunto-me se o Heero se interessou por alguma...

- Já acabaram? A última era aquela do cabelo curto?

- Não... Esta é a última! – E a Rainha virou o laptop para o marido com a fotografia ampliada de uma mulher até relativamente bonita, mas com o dobro da idade de Heero. Definitivamente eliminada.

- Err.. Então, e agora? Com quem o Heero vai casar? – O Rei acabou por perceber que se dependesse da seleção do filho ou da mulher, nunca teria netos.

Megumi tinha um ar pensativo. O que nunca era bom sinal.

- Acho que está na altura de revermos as nossas prioridades! – Disse lentamente, com os olhos azuis a brilhar. - A felicidade de Heero deve estar acima de qualquer coisa! Amanhã receberemos no Palácio todas as jovens do reino filhas de nobres! Se Heero não se apaixonar por nenhuma, passaremos à classe inferior até chegarmos ás camponesas...!

- Primeiro não deviamos saber se o Heero gostou de alguma das princesas?

- Eu conheço o meu filho! – A Rainha abanou a mão como se para afastar o comentário do marido. – Nenhuma delas era do tipo de Heero... Talvez uma jovem com a sua beleza escondida debaixo de tecidos de pouca qualidade e suja por trabalhar no campo... Uma jovem simpática que ofereça uma maçã sumarenta ao seu princípe quando ela passa a cavalo à porta da sua modesta casa... Que olha para ele com uma paixão avalassadora. Um amor proibido... Até o dia em que ela se apresenta num baile, com um vestido da cor do céu e ele percebe a bela mulher que ela é...

- Err... Ainda estamos a falar do Heero? – Taikun não percebe de onde a sua esposa desenterrou a história... Talvez de um daqueles livros que ela gosta de ler.

A Rainha Megumi acorda da sua fantasia, mas, rapidamente, se recompõe.

- Claro que sim! O Heero aprecia a modéstia!

- Então... O Heero pode casar com uma camponesa, mas não com aquela princesa de cabelo curto... Qual é a lógica disso?

- Meu querido, o amor não tem lógica!

* * *

--

_Entretanto, longe dos terrenos reais..._

Uma mulher loira segurava um espelho de aparência antiga e examinava a sua face com ele.

- Espelho meu! Espelho meu! Existe alguém mais bela do que eu?

Silêncio.

- Existe alguém mais belo do que euuuu? Ai! Que coisa! Será que isto não fala em português? - A loira chocalhou o espelho. – Existe _someone_ mais _beautiful that__ me_?

Silêncio.

Frustada, atirou-o para trás das costas e este aterrou na montanha de espelhos partidos que ocupava todo o cómodo.

- Aquela velha na feira assegurou-me que este ia funcionar! Que azar! Já é o décimo nono neste mês!

A loira cruzou os braços à altura do peito e bateu o pé no chão, enquanto nos seus lábios se formava um beicinho.

Depressa se aborreceu - pois não havia ninguém para a confortar - e decidiu ir fazer algo útil.

Dirigiu-se ao escritório e ligou-se à internet para 'navegar' um pouco pelo seu site de fanfictions favorito. Apreciava bastante o fandom de Naruto e considerava a Sakura como a sua homónima, pois partilhavam ambas uma enorme paixão pelo Sasuke!

Imediatamente, se alegrou ao reparar que uma das suas autoras favoritas tinha feito actualizações. Entretando, outra coisa chamou a sua atenção...

O grito agudo de Relena ecoou pelas paredes de pedra do seu castelo.

Um grande sapo verde tinha acabado de saltar para cima da mesa.

- Solo! Estás muito pálido! Ou será esse verde... ? Já sei! – Relena estalou os dedos, com uma expressão de grande alegria no rosto.

No instante seguinte, o sapo tinha um tom de rosa pálido ornamentado com pintas violetas.

- Bem melhor! Agora vai lanchar que a Relena quer ver se o Sasuke aparce nú neste capítulo...

E Solo depressa saltou para longe da vista da sua dona, antes que acabasse com um laço em volta do pescoço, como no dia anterior.

Relena, alheia ao olhar traumatizado do seu sapo de estimação, já estava envolta na leitura. E, mais uma vez, perguntou-se o que seria o yaoi que a autora insistia em colocar nos avisos...

* * *

--

_Na floresta..._

O Princípe Heero guiava o seu cavalo por entre a densa rede de árvores. Os velhos carvalhos da floresta não deixavam a luz do sol penetrar facilmente por entre os ramos espessos. Os tons de verde, castanho e cinzento, misturavam-se num sortido de Outono.

Estava quase no limite do reino e há muito que a última casa da aldeia tinha ficado para trás.

O barulho de água correndo chega aos seus ouvidos e Heero decide que vai deixar o seu cavalo descansar um pouco, antes de voltar para o Palácio.

Rapidamente, encontra o ribeiro de água límpida e salta para o chão. Ata o seu cavalo a uma árvore próxima, deixando-o a beber água, enquanto estica um pouco as pernas.

Aventura-se pela floresta, confiando no seu poder de orientação.

Pelo caminho encontra pequenos animais: esquilos, ratos do campo, pássaros e texugos. Ao contrário do esperado, estes não fogem de si, limitam-se a observá-lo a uma distância segura.

Entretido na exploração dos terrenos - que, afinal, são seus -, Heero só nota o tempo passar quando a fraca luminosidade se torna quase inexistente.

Fazendo o caminho de volta, Heero percebe um vulto humano a alguns metros à sua esquerda. Cauteloso, aproveitando a sombra das árvores, o princípe aproxima-se aos poucos, com a curiosidade a correr nas suas veias.

Uma pequena clareira permite-lhe distinguir a forma esguia e masculina de um jovem rapaz. O seu cabelo é longo e preso numa trança, frazendo-o, por breves segundos, duvidar do seu sexo, mas os ombros largos - contrastando com a cintura e quadris estreitos - fazem Heero perceber que a sua primeira análise é a correta.

A luz do entardecer dá um toque aveludado à sua pele, tal como um brilho de fogo aos seus cabelos. Os olhos são claros, mas Heero não consegue definir a cor. Talvez azuis... Mas de uma coisa tem a certeza: é o ser mais bonito que alguma vez viu.

Distraído pelos seus pensamentos, percebe tarde de mais que o outro jovem continuou o seu caminho e já não está no seu campo de visão.

Apressa-se a procurá-lo, tentando seguir o som dos passos dele, quase tão silenciosos como os de um animal selvagem habituado a fugir aos predadores. Parece-lhe ver, novamente, o seu vulto a uns dez passos à sua frente e tenta uma aproximação o mais rápido e silenciosamente possível.

Um novo raio de luz, mostra-lhe o jovem mais próximo do que esperava. Mas num piscar de olhos e ele desaparece.

Parando abruptamente, Heero tenta ver por entre a escuridão. Mas o jovem parece ter se evaporado no ar ou desaparecido na terra.

Sabendo que deve aproveitar os últimos raios solares para se orientar e regressar a casa, Heero decide voltar à floresta no próximo dia, com mais tempo.

Com uma última olhadela, Heero volta as costas e dirige-se para o ribeiro onde deixou Wing.

Pelo visto, tinha tido uma rápida visão de um daqueles seres mágicos de que tanto se fala nas histórias...

--

Deitado no chão duro, após cair no enorme buraco escavado no chão, Duo Maxwell esfrega frenéticamente os joelhos feridos, amaldiçoando o desgraçado que escavou aquele buraco maldito que o tinha feito espalhar-se ao comprido quando o chão simplesmente desapareceu debaixo dos seus pés.

* * *

--

_Na aldeia... _

Vozes femininas abafavam todos os restantes sons habituais. Em todos os locais era possível ver aglomerados de mulheres falando todas ao mesmo tempo.

- Ouviram? Todas as princesas foram eliminadas pela Rainha! Agora vão escolher uma noiva no baile de amanhã à noite! – Dizia uma mulher, no meio de uma verdadeira concentração de pessoas do sexo feminino.

- Até as jovens de classes baixas podem entrar...

- ... todas as jovens solteiras...

- Há anos que não há um baile! E eu nem tenho vestido... – Lamentava-se uma morena, sendo logo acompanhada de outras tantas que se lembravam que também não tinham nenhum vestido bonito nos seus armários.

Em todo o lado se falava da mesma coisa.

- Não! A verdade é que o Rei engraçou com uma das princesas e a Rainha não gostou! – Contava uma loira a um pequeno grupo.

- ... e então corre o boato que Princípe Yuy se apaixonou por uma camponesa! – Dizia uma jovem loira, enquanto comprava um chapéu enfeitado com penas.

- Já sabem? Heero Yuy enfrentou os pais e disse que ou se casava com ela ou morreria solteiro! Que bonito!

- Eu ouvi dizer que ela na verdade é uma princesa!

- Não! Não! É uma das empregadas do Palácio!

- Eu não sabia que o príncipe era tão romântico! – Suspirava outra.

- Eu ouvi foi uma história com um jardineiro... – Resmungou uma ruiva, baixinho, falando mais para si.

- Eu já desconfiava que por detrás daquele olhar frio, se escondia um coração quente de paixão... – O comentário foi seguido de risinhos histéricos.

Como um acordo mútuo masculino, todos os homens se tinham fechado em casa. Porque sempre que tentavam colocar um pé na rua eram quase esmagados por uma multidão de mulheres transportando tecidos, fitas e acessórios para casa de alguma amiga, na tentativa de arranjarem um vestido a tempo para o baile.

As costureiras estavam a enriquecer em apenas algumas horas, tal era a quantidade de jovens que lhes pagavam para passarem o seu vestido à frente das outras encomendas.

Por outro lado, o pequeno negócio de entrega de comida chinesa ao domicílio também estava a amontoar uma pequena fortuna. Já que os maridos, pais e irmãos das mulheres não tinham as habituais refeições prontas à hora do jantar em cima da mesa.

* * *

--

_De volta ao Palácio..._

- Vocês o quê?!

- Heero, querido, é só um baile! – A Rainha afagou as madeixas revoltas do filho, tentando dar-lhes um aspecto penteado. Mal acabou, as madeixas castanhas voltaram a apontar em todas as direcções... Escondendo, novamente, a cicatriz em forma de raio, que o tornara tão famoso!

- Mas de onde vocês tiraram a ideia que eu me apaixonei por uma camponesa? – Perguntou Harry Pot... Errr... Heero Yuy.

- Não é nada de que se deva ter vergonha, Heero. Nós vamos apoiar o nosso filho nas suas escolhas! Mesmo que seja casar com uma camponesa! – Os olhos da Rainha tinham novamente aquele brilho.

O Rei limitava-se a olhar as tapeçarias das paredes como se nunca as tivesse visto.

- Mas não existe camponesa nenhuma! – O príncipe estava verdadeiramente exasperado. E, aquele brilho nos olhos da mãe, não era normal!

- Daí a urgência do baile! Assim podes escolher pessoalmente! – A Rainha sorriu, satisfeita. – E todas as jovens camponesas têm uma paixonite pelo seu príncipe.

- E se eu não gostar de nenhuma camponesa?

- Também virão filhas de nobres e comerciantes... – A Rainha fitou um pouco desapontada. Um romance entre um príncipe e uma camponesa seria tão bonito...

- O que a tua mãe está a tentar dizer é que nós vamos apoiar a pessoa que escolheres, Heero. – Completou o Rei.

A Rainha anuiu, concordando.

- Qualquer pessoa? – Perguntou o príncipe com uma ideia a formar-se na cabeça.

- Qualquer uma que te faça feliz!

Nessa noite, o Rei e a Rainha adormeceram felizes, não imaginando que o seu adorado filho ia voltar as suas palavras contra eles.

* * *

--

_No dia seguinte, no mercado..._

- Eu quero fazer uma reclamação! O espelho que eu comprei no outro dia também não funcionava!

A velha mulher por detrás do balcão mirou uma vez a jovem loira que sempre lhe torrava a paciência e lançou um rolo de pergaminho cheio de pó na sua direcção, não deixando de atender os restantes clientes.

Relena empenhou-se em expressar a sua insatisfação mediante o número de espelhos adquiridos e que não funcionavam, ocupando quase metade do papel com a tinta cor-de-rosa vivo da sua pena de pavão tingida de roxo.

Ao acabar de escrever, devolveu o pergaminho à senhora, que simplesmente o atirou para a primeira caixa aberta que encontrou.

Passados, vinte minutos, o movimento da banca tinha diminuído e, como a loira continuava parada no mesmo local, a velhinha olhou para ela de modo interrogativo.

- Deseja mais alguma coisa?

- Quero um espelho novo...

Rolando os olhos e resmungando algo sobre os jovens de agora, a mulher passou um novo espelho para Relena.

- Espero que este funcione! – Relena disse no tom ameaçador treinado no dia anterior.

- Minha filha, há mais de vinte anos que vendo desses espelhos e a menina é a primeira a reclamar! Tem a certeza que sabe funcionar com eles?

- Claro que sei! Até já tentei perguntar em inglês.

A velhinha levantou uma sobrancelha já branca pela idade avançada.

- A menina colocou as pilhas?

- ...P-pilhas? O espelho funciona a pilhas?

- É claro! Esperava que fosse como? A magia?

--

Depois do episódio embaraçoso com a vendedora dos espelhos, Relena fez um desvio para passar pela banca de tecidos. Queria um novo vestido num tom de rosa avermelhado.

O seu espanto foi encontrar a vendedora com a banca vazia e a arrumar uns restos de tecido.

- Já vendeu tudo? – Perguntou, desolada. Realmente queria muito um vestido novo!

- Oh! Lamento, mas com o baile repentino, vendemos quase tudo... Novos carregamentos só chegam na próxima semana.

- Baile? Que baile?! – Havia um baile e ela não sabia? Como era possível!?

E a vendedora contou tudo o que sabia sobre o baile para Relena.

Ora, Relena nem nunca tinha visto o príncipe, mas já ouvira falar da sua beleza selvagem. E casar com um príncipe é o sonho de qualquer jovem mulher...

Além de que, não ter sido convidada era um golpe no seu orgulho! Discriminação contra as bruxas? E até camponesas eram convidadas!

E foi assim que Relena decidiu usar um dos seus feitiços para alterar o seu vestido rosa morango para um rosa framboesa, para ir ao baile dessa noite. Decidida a ser a princesa daquele reino de ingratos que nem a convidavam para um baile.

* * *

--

_Numa modesta casa da aldeia..._

Duo Maxwell estava com uma grande dor de cabeça. Para além do corpo todo dorido do tombo do dia anterior. E ainda tinha demorado uma hora só para tirar as folhas e terra que se tinham misturados no seu cabelo.

Tudo isso faria qualquer pessoa acordar com um grande mau-humor e continuar pelo resto do dia. E Duo Maxwell não era excepção.

De momento, encontrava-se com Quatre, os dois à janela rindo da histeria que parecia ter dominado a população feminina na totalidade.

Quatre, como parte da nobreza, também estaria no baile dessa noite e, por entre risadas, tentava convencer o amigo a acompanhá-lo.

- ... e podemos sempre lavar os olhos com o príncipe. Dizer que ele é bonito não lhe faz justiça!

- Quem diria, Quatre! Também com uma paixão platónica pelo príncipe?

- Nem tão platónica assim... – Quatre sorriu, maliciosamente, para o amigo.

- Tarado!

- Olha... Eu só acho meio estranho ele dispensar todas as princesas... Talvez o problema não seja a classe social, mas outra coisa... Se for isso, eu serei o primeiro candidato a Consorte. – Quatre piscou um olho para o moreno, que rompeu em gargalhadas.

- Mas vamos, Duo! O que custa ir a uma festa? Vai ter comida, música, nobres solteiros e um príncipe gostoso! – Tentou novamente persuadir o amigo.

- Mas, Quatre, meu amigo... Todas as mulheres solteiras vão a essa festa. O que significa que a aldeia ficará cheia de homens igualmente solteiros!

- Mas não são ricos!

- Se eu quisesse um rico, teria aceitado a proposta de Zechs.

- Zechs é insosso e um idiota! Heero Yuy é o oposto!

- Não interessa...

- Eu já disse que ele é moreno de olhos azuis escuros? Alto e com uns músculos divinos? Coxas grossas? E mãos grandes? E outras coisas também... ?– Quatre lançou um olhar para além de sugestivo da direcção da cintura do amigo.

- Ahá! Mas ele vai estar á procura de uma noivA! E como é que sabes de todos esses detalhes?

- Pormenores! – Quatre encolhe os ombros, realmente não dando atenção à contra-argumentação de Duo.

Ficam em silêncio por momentos, observando uma mulher baixinha carregando uma pilha de vestidos que lhe encobre por completo a visão. Ambos esperam que ela tropece em algo, mas ao contrário das suas expectativas, a mulher chega ao seu destino com a sua carga salva.

- Bem... Eu não queria usar isto, mas não me deixas alternativa! – Quatre lança um olhar ameaçador para o amigo. – Se não vieres comigo, direi a Dorothy o que realmente aconteceu com o gato dela!

Duo engoliu em seco e remexeu-se, desconfortável. Dorothy era sua vizinha e o seu maior pesadelo. Se ela soubesse o que era o responsável pelo estado daquele horripilante animalzinho...

- Err... A que horas e aonde?

Quatre sorriu satisfeito. Quem sabe o amigo não desencalhava e arranjava um namorado? Ele estava mesmo era a precisar de uma boa dose de romance e outra de sexo para melhorar aquele humor!

--

**Continua...**

* * *

**N/A: **Esta é a minha parte do Desafio 'Contos de Fadas versão Furry'. E a minha primeira tentativa de comédia...

Aryam... Eu espero que goste do primeiro capítulo!

Será uma fic pequena, com cerca de cinco partes... Acho.

O 'furry' propriamente dito começará no final da Parte II. Se forem bonzinhos eu actualizo rápido...

**Agradecimentos:** a Blanxe pela betagem e auxílio na escolha do título. Danke!

**Ki-chan**

16 de Outubro de 2009


	2. Parte II

**Disclaimer**: Gundam Wing não me pertence. Todos os direitos são reservados aos seus produtores e criadores. Até o Heero reivindicar os direitos sobre o Duo com a ajuda do seu revólver. Agora o Duo é dele. O Quatre usou a sua pequena fortuna para comprar os direitos do Trowa...

--

_Fic feita em resposta ao desafio mútuo entre mim e a Aryam McAllyster. _

_**Desafio**__: Fic com furry num universo de Contos de Fadas_

_--_

**Género:** Fantasy/ Furry/ Romance/ Humor(?)/ **Yaoi**/ **Lemon**

**Casais:** 1x2 / 3x4 / 13x5

**Autora: **Kiara Sallkys

**Beta: **Blanxe

* * *

Universo Alternativo

'**And They Lived Happily Ever After'**

* * *

**II Parte**

--

_No Palácio, na noite do Baile…_

O Príncipe Heero tentava, inutilmente, ajustar a capa preta que a sua mãe tinha insistido que ele usasse nessa noite.

Poderia parecer uma peça de roupa inocente. Apenas um bocado de tecido negro, com o brasão da família – uma espada envolta uma espiral de ramos de oliveira - bordado com linha de prata, e de prender ao ombro com um alfinete.

Mas só quem usava aquilo poderia saber de todas as vezes que escorregava, deslizava para o lado errado, apertava o pescoço e do maldito alfinete que se espetava o ombro!

Além do tamanho não ser o certo! O príncipe era alto, mas com as bainhas a arrastar no chão sentia-se a encolher.

No meio da sua frustração, conseguiu chegar ao topo das escadas que levavam ao enorme salão de baile. Encoberto pela cortina vermelha, Heero ajeitou a capa pela última vez.

Logo ouviu o anúncio de "Sua Alteza Real, o Príncipe Heero Yuy!" e avançou a passos largos.

Infelizmente, a sua capa escolheu esse momento para escorregar e enrolar-se no seu pé esquerdo, fazendo-o desequilibrar e, em vez de passar pela abertura lateral, agarrar-se à cortina, desprendendo-a do tecto.

O efeito não foi tão humilhante como seria de esperar, uma vez que o tecido era leve e ondulou delicadamente até ao chão, revelando o Príncipe – furioso - a arrancar a capa e lançá-la pelo ar.

Gerou-se uma pequena luta pela posse da capa descartada, que envolveu uma dezena de jovens, enquanto outras dezenas desmaiavam com a emoção de verem o Príncipe pela primeira vez.

Heero, ainda por demais irritado, começou a descer as escadas, não fazendo ideia de que os seus cabelos desorganizados, as bochechas levemente coradas e os olhos azuis brilhando de raiva – tudo resultado da sua luta com a cortina _e_ a capa – deixavam os convidados, com imaginação fértil, pensarem que era a timidez e o entusiasmo os condicionantes do seu aspecto.

O príncipe deslizou por entre os convidados, sentindo-se inquieto pela quantidade de mulheres que o rodeavam, até chegar ao centro do salão, onde a Rainha o aguardava para abrirem o baile.

Fazendo uma respeitosa vénia à sua mãe, Heero pegou na delicada mão estendida e os dois iniciaram uma valsa.

- Já viste alguém interessante? – A Rainha esforçou-se por um tom casual, tentando esconder o entusiasmo da sua voz.

- Acabei de chegar. – Heero limitou-se a replicar.

- Certo... Mas é uma sensação boa, não? Ter todas as jovens solteiras do reino tentando conquistar o teu coração...!

- Sinto-me como um bocado de carne atirado para uma alcatéia de lobos famintos... – Resmungou entre dentes. Tentava não fixar nenhum rosto enquanto girava pelo salão, mas era difícil quando era a atracção principal daquela farsa toda.

- Ora essa, Heero! Mais ânimo!

Como o filho não desfez o ar irritado, a Rainha optou por se calar. Em breve, Heero teria um ar mais feliz, quando uma das jovens fizesse o seu coração bater mais rápido... Pessoalmente, estava a torcer por ser a filha mais nova do ferreiro!

- Boa Sorte! – Desejou a Rainha quando a primeira dança acabou e o Rei materializou-se ao seu lado para ser o seu par na próxima, dando a oportunidade ao filho de passar algumas danças com as jovens.

Heero não teve tempo de se sentir indignado por ser praticamente abandonado no meio da pista, pois de imediato se viu rodeado de jovens querendo ser escolhidas para dançar.

Abrindo um sorriso forçado, o príncipe agarrou na mão mais próxima e começou uma nova dança com uma loirinha tremendo de nervos entre os seus braços.

Muitas danças depois, Heero esquematizou tudo para o final da música coincidir quando ele e o seu par – uma jovem que lhe pisava os pés repetidas vezes – estivessem próximos de uma das saídas do Salão. Esta, em particular, dava acesso aos jardins.

Assim, enquanto todos se distraiam batendo palmas e agradecendo aos parceiros de dança, o príncipe abandonou o salão quase arrependido de não ter escolhido uma noiva de entre todas as princesas candidatas.

* * *

--

_Algures no meio do nada..._

Relena voava na sua vassoura – tarefa difícil para quem usava um apertado e longo vestido, enquanto se orientava por um mapa.

Tentava chegar ao Palácio há mais de duas horas, mas parecia que a distância era mais longa do que tinha previsto.

Estava tão cansada e desesperada que a sua mente pregava-lhe partidas: por vezes parecia que via um Castelo, mas quando olhava outra vez já lá não estava.

- Príncipe Heero Yuy, espero que seja realmente bonito... Depois deste esforço todo...

--

_Hogwarts..._

- Director, está uma jovem a rondar os terrenos da escola há mais de uma hora...

- Eu sei, Severus... As protecções devem mantê-la afastada, mesmo com o sangue mágico que lhe corre nas veias.

* * *

--

_Nos Jardins Reais..._

- DUO!

O mencionado pulou de susto, quase caindo do banco em que estava sentado.

- Era suposto estares _dentro_ do Palácio! – Resmungou Quatre, apontando um dedo para a face do amigo.

- Mas, Quatre...! Lá dentro só tem um bando de mulheres histéricas e nem sinal do príncipe!

- O príncipe já chegou... E de uma forma bem triunfal, eu diria!

- Hum... – Duo considerou a hipótese de voltar a entrar para espreitar o herdeiro. Não podia negar que estava um pouco curioso... Mas toda aquela confusão!

- Vamos ficar por aqui até as coisas acalmarem... Voltamos a tempo do jantar!

- Mas nem pensar nisso! Tenho de te apresentar ao príncipe primeiro! E se ele escolhe uma noiva por falta de opção até ao jantar?

- Tens de deixar essa mania de Cupido de lado... E de espalhar esses boatos sobre a sexualidade do príncipe antes que acabes na forca!

Quatre limitou-se a encolher os ombros, descrente. A sua ideia inicial seria apresentar o amigo a algum nobre _decente_, mas parecia que nenhum estava presente... Então, o seu alvo seria o próprio Heero Yuy!

Não era como se estivesse apaixonado pelo príncipe, como por vezes dizia em brincadeiras. Mas realmente achava que era bonito e elegante; um homem culto e interessante. Um pouco assustador... Mas isso fazia parte do charme. Ah! E que charme!

Faria um bom par com Duo.

O amigo era por demais bonito, uma companhia agradável e divertida. E, mesmo com todas as dificuldades que tinha enfrentado na vida, tentava sempre ver o lado positivo das coisas.

- Vamos, Duo! – Quatre agarrou no braço do moreno disposto a arrastá-lo até ao salão. – Não posso fazer o príncipe se apaixonar por ti, se nem queres colaborar um bocadinho! É suposto ires, pelo menos, à procura dele... Não é como se ele visse ao teu encontro ou...!

Quatre interrompeu a frase ao ouvir um barulho vindo algures de cima da árvore em que o banco estava encostado.

- ... que te caia no colo! – Completou lentamente, atónico, ao ver um amarrotado príncipe cair efectivamente no colo do amigo.

--

Heero tinha se escondido no cimo de uma árvore. Era algo que fazia desde pequeno: Quando queria estar sozinho, subia para uma das árvores do jardim e os criados demorariam horas até o encontrarem.

Uma óptima ideia para fugir de um baile encenado somente para ele escolher uma noiva...

Tinha um certo plano para fugir ao casamento... E envolvia aquele ser mágico que tinha visto na floresta. Seria o tão falado 'amor á primeira vista'? Talvez ainda não amor... Mas uma forte atracção!

Agora só precisava voltar a encontrá-lo!

Distraído com os seus planos, nem notou quando alguém se sentou no banco imediatamente abaixo do ramo em que estava, nem quando outro jovem se juntou ao primeiro.

Apenas acordou dos seus devaneios quando o ramo, não aguentando mais o seu peso, quebrou, fazendo-o cair e já prevendo uma dolorosa aterragem.

Qual não foi o seu espanto quando aterrou em algo relativamente macio e, ao abrir os olhos – fechados por reflexo, não por medo! –, viu-se cara a cara com o objecto dos seus pensamentos!

Era o Destino!

--

Quatre esfregou os olhos para se certificar que o príncipe tinha mesmo aterrado no colo de Duo, aparentemente caído do céu.

Como a visão se mantinha, o loiro optou por acreditar em milagres e dar um pequeno pulo no ar, enquanto agitava o punho fechado em sinal de vitória.

Tal como tinha imaginado, Heero e Duo faziam um lindo par! Apesar de ter esquematizado o cenário ao contrário: nos seus planos seria Duo no colo do príncipe. Mas eles que se entendessem quanto a isso! Pena que continuavam a olhar um para o outro com ar de idiotas...

Contudo, nada estava perdido! Houve um brilho de reconhecimento nos olhos azuis de Heero e um pequeno sorriso adornou os seus lábios.

Quatre entrelaçou as mãos à altura do peito, também sorrindo.

O próprio Duo deixou de parecer chocado e sorriu maliciosamente...

Quatre estava quase babando, não acreditando que seria tão fácil assim juntar os dois!

Heero preparou-se para dizer algo... Parecendo meio hesitante; sem palavras...

- Afinal são violetas! – Heero acabou por dizer, referindo-se à cor dos olhos de Duo.

- O quê?! – Duo e Quatre fizeram coro. O primeiro não percebendo nada, apenas consciente que o homem mais bonito que alguma vez tinha visto acabara de lhe cair em cima; o segundo preocupado que a sanidade do príncipe interferisse no seu brilhante plano.

Heero acabou por se dar conta da sua situação e desvencilhou-se dos braços de Duo à sua volta, para se colocar em pé.

- Sua Alteza... – Quatre apressou-se a fazer uma vénia ao seu soberano.

Duo ficou de boca aberta. Aquele era o príncipe? Agora até ele estava disposto a entrar para a lista de candidatos a Consorte!

Deixou os seus olhos apreciassem o belo exemplar masculino à sua frente... Lindo! Todo aquele preto do seu traje, fazia o azul dos seus olhos destacar-se ainda mais. E que olhos! Devoradores...

Por onde é que ele tinha andado nos dezenove anos da sua vida?

Então, Heero estendeu a mão para Duo, que acabou por aceitar e ver-se com os dedos entrelaçados com os do príncipe, ainda sem perceber grande parte do assunto. Mas entrando no espírito de: _Um príncipe gostoso caiu no meu colo... Quem quer saber do resto?_

- Errr... – O loiro espiou em volta, vendo os outros dois num mundinho só deles, ignorando-o por completo. – Bem que me podia dispensar da vénia... – Resmungou baixinho, mas acabou por endireitar as costas.

Heero afundou um joelho do chão.

Duo ficou de boca aberta. Não era possível...

- Daria-me a honra de ser meu Consorte, err... ? – Heero lançou um olhar duvidoso para o seu futuro-noivo.

Duo estava, novamente, demasiado chocado para perceber o que Heero queria saber.

- Duo Maxwell! – Quatre ajudou, sussurrando o nome do amigo para o príncipe.

Com um gesto de agradecimento, Heero repetiu a pergunta.

- Duo Maxwell, dar-me-ia a honra de ser meu Consorte?

O príncipe sorriu, encantador.

- Sim! – Quatre sussurrou para o amigo, vendo que o mesmo continuava parado e calado.

- S-Sim... – Duo repetiu, não percebendo as implicações do que acabava de dizer.

Heero sorriu, novamente agradecido, para o jovem loiro, cujo rosto já era conhecido de entre os membros da Corte, mas que não sabia o nome.

Quatre estava capaz de pular. Ele era um génio do amor!

Heero levantou-se, rodeou a cintura fina do seu noivo e beijou-lhe delicadamente a boca.

Duo finalmente acordou do seu transe.

O plebeu gemeu por entre os lábios colados, despertando instintos possessivos em Heero, que aumentou o aperto.

Duo deixou-se invadir pelas sensações dos lábios macios sobre os seus, dos dentes que mordiscavam o seu lábio inferior e a língua que vasculhava toda a sua boca de forma exigente.

Quatre tossiu disfarçadamente.

Os outros dois continuaram a beijar-se.

Forçou uma tosse mais alta.

Heero deslizou uma mão até a nádega esquerda de Duo, apertando a carne macia.

Cansado de ser ignorado, Quatre usou a última carta...

- Olhem! É um Gundam! **(1)**

- Onde?! – Perguntaram em coro, finalmente com as bocas afastadas.

- Err... Acho que era um pássaro, afinal... – Disfarçou, olhando para o céu muito interessado.

Heero lançou-lhe um olhar assassino. Mas depressa se lembrou que tinha assuntos a resolver. E um baile para acabar.

- Vamos, Duo. – Apesar da autoridade na voz, o seu nome soou como uma carícia, e Duo sentiu as pernas feito gelatina.

Puxando o noivo pela mão, Heero arrastou-o até ao Palácio, para apresentar o novo Consorte aos seus pais e ao seu povo.

Duo ainda não tinha percebido muito bem várias coisas... entre elas: de _onde_ o príncipe tinha caído. Mas ele estava disposto a esquecer todas as perguntas por apenas uma.

_Era mesmo real? _

* * *

--

_Numa sala privada no Palácio..._

- Consorte? Mas... – A Rainha, muito atordoada, tentava perceber tudo o que o filho dizia. – Meu querido, tens a certeza...

- Certeza absoluta! Ou me caso com ele ou não me casarei! – Usou a frase que tinha ouvido de uma das camponesas, quando a mesma contava uma total fantasia sobre si e a sua paixão por uma princesa qualquer.

A Rainha arregalou os belos olhos – dos quais o filho havia herdado a cor – ao ver a determinação de Heero. O seu bebé estava apaixonado! Mas um romance assim... Apesar de não ser incomum, eles teriam tantos obstáculos...

E a tradição da passagem do vestido de noiva de geração em geração se perderia, obviamente... Um vestido tão bonito...

Decerto ficaria lindo na figura esbelta da filha do ferreiro!

Com quem ela ia se queixar dos comportamentos masculinos? Seria a única mulher da família!

"_Hum... Ser a única mulher da família... Não é assim tão mau!"_

Duo acabou por se virar um pouco de costas para a Rainha, tentando perceber o que o Rei fazia de um lado para o outro.

Ao ver a longa trança de cabelo castanho-arruivado, a Rainha tomou uma decisão.

- Dou-lhes a minha benção!

- O quê?! – O Rei perguntou, certo de estar com problemas de audição.

- Não é maravilhoso, querido? O nosso Heero vai casar!

- Mas, Megumi, amor! Heero não pode ser... tu sabes... _gay_! – O Rei disse a última palavra baixinho e sussurrada.

- Taikun Yuy! Como te atreves a arruinar o dia perfeito do nosso filho com os teus preconceitos?! Já não basta a diferença de classes sociais, a óbvia distância na educação, a pobreza e rudeza do Duo – sem ofensa querido! – e a falta de conhecimento dele sobre como agir decentemente... Ainda queres juntar mais problemas!?

A Rainha lançou um olhar furioso ao marido.

Duo sentiu-se corar, mas o toque agradável de Heero na sua mão e o seu ar descontraído, mantiveram-no quieto.

- M-Mas Querida...!

- Mas nada! Vai cumprir as obrigações de Rei – e de pai – e vai proclamar o noivado do nosso filho! – Ordenou a Rainha.

Infeliz, o Rei saiu da sala, sendo seguido de perto pela esposa, que decidiu deixar os dois apaixonados sozinhos por uns momentos, antes de enfrentarem o anúncio do noivado.

- Megumi, meu amor... Corrige-me se estiver enganado... Mas como é que nós vamos ter netos frutos deste casamento?

- Agora que falas no assunto... Acho que sou ainda muito nova para me chamarem de avó... – Comentou pensativa.

O Rei choramingou. E então os seus netinhos?

– E existe sempre a possibilidade de adoção! – Acrescentou tentando animar o marido.

--

Sozinhos, após a saída dos soberanos, os noivos ficaram em silêncio.

Heero lançava olhares disfarçados quando achava que Duo não estava a ver.

Por outro lado, Duo forçava o seu cérebro a encontrar palavras para um momento destes.

Acabou por ser o príncipe a quebrar o gelo, notando o olhar aflito do noivo.

- Duo... – e o mencionado quase suspirou ao ouvir o seu nome pronunciado daquela forma sussurrante – Estamos destinados um ao outro. Tudo correrá bem.

O sorriso tranquilo afastou grande parte dos nervos. Mas as dúvidas continuavam...

- Como é que acabámos noivos logo no primeiro encontro? – _E nem se pode dizer que foi um encontro... _Acrescentou silenciosamente.

- Não foi o primeiro encontro... – Heero comentou com um olhar sonhador.

- Não? – Duo tinha a certeza que se lembraria de ter visto aquele exemplar masculino antes!

- A primeira vez foi nos meus sonhos... **(2)**

Duo engoliu em seco, totalmente surpreendido com a resposta.

Só quando foi chamado para o anúncio do noivado é que percebeu que as suas bochechas doíam do enorme sorriso no seu rosto.

* * *

--

_Na entrada do Palácio..._

Relena, cansada e com o vestido descomposto, chegou finalmente ao baile.

Tinha se enganado a escolher o mapa! Por que é que coisas dessas só aconteciam com ela?

E o baile já tinha começado! Que chatice!

Apressou-se a entrar no salão, acotovelando todas à sua volta, na tentativa de se chegar mais à frente e ver o príncipe.

Como todos estavam a olhar para cima, decidiu olhar também.

O Rei dizia alguma coisa da tributa, mas ela só tinha olhos para o príncipe a seu lado.

Magnífico, vestido todo de preto.

Lindo, com um corpo de um Deus.

Deslumbrante, sorrindo enquanto erguia a sua mão, que estranhamente estava entrelaçada com outra, pertencente a um rapaz ao seu lado.

E ouviu as últimas palavras do Rei.

- ... que vos apresento o futuro Consorte, Duo Maxwell!

- NÃOOOOO!

O grito de Relena juntou-se a um coro feminino de vozes desiludidas e zangadas, que abafou por completo as palmas e felicitações dos indivíduos masculinos do salão.

* * *

--

_No Castelo da Bruxa Má... Digo, Lady Une_

- ...E o cabelo dele tem um comprimento ridículo! Nada na moda... Como pode ele ser digno do Príncipe Heero?! – Lamentava-se Relena, sentada no confortável sofá da sala da sua mentora.

- E o que vais fazer a respeito disso?

- Eu pensei numa Poção de Esquecimento... – Relena espetou um dedo no queixo com ar pensativo – Assim o Heero estaria livre de todas as memórias do Maxwell... Mas não tenho todos os ingredientes necessários. Os olhos de víbora são absurdamente caros e as gotas de sangue de unicórnio negro são horrivelmente raras...

A bruxa mais velha fixou os seus inteligentes olhos castanhos na sua mais jovem aprendiz.

- Nenhuma Poção do Esquecimento leva sangue de unicórnio... É um ingrediente raríssimo e todas as suas aplicações foram proibidas... Como, por exemplo, na Poção da Juventude... – Une falou num tom académico, mas lançou um forte olhar para a ex-aluna.

- Oh... Hum... Talvez me tenha confundido... Estive a pesquisar algumas outras poções. Só por curiosidade, claro! – A pele clara de Relena ficou tingida de vermelho nas zonas das bochechas ao perceber o seu deslize.

- Sei... Bem, se for apenas uma atração, uma Poção de Esquecimento deve bastar. Mas se os dois estiverem mesmo apaixonados, não terá o resultado esperado. _O verdadeiro amor vence sempre_. Por mais forte que seja a poção...

De repente, o rosto sereno da bruxa de cabelos castanhos mudou para uma expressão de raiva somada à loucura.

- Se aquele idiota não tivesse cruzado o meu caminho! A minha primeira poção que não resultou... _amor verdadeiro! _Ah! Ao menos a vida deles ficou um Inferno... – Une começou a rir como uma louca e Relena cruzou os braços aborrecida por ter de esperar que a sua esquizofrénica professora voltasse ao 'normal'.

--

_No Palácio do Rei Treize..._

- Humbert! Meu amor, que saudades...

- Treize, meu querido... PELA ULTIMA VEZ O MEU NOME É WUFEI!

Treize encolheu-se diante da potente voz do seu marido ecoando pelos corredores.

- Meu amor... Eu não sei por que, mas mesmo que o teu doce nome esteja gravado no meu coração, os meus lábios pronunciam outro nome. As minhas desculpas, querido Frederick...

O Rei Treize desmaiou quando, _misteriosamente_, um caro e pesado vaso de porcelana embateu na sua cabeça...

--

_De volta ao Castelo de Lady Une..._

Depois de duas longas horas a ouvir Une resmungar pelos cantos sobre um tal Treize, Relena consegue alguns conselhos úteis da sua antiga mentora.

A loira vai anotando todos os ingredientes e o preparo da poção que lhe vai garantir eliminar Duo Maxwell do seu caminho, sem se transformar numa assassina.

- ...No final, deixa em repouso doze horas e depois junta cinco gotas a alguma comida ou bebida. A poção tem um tom arroxeado, então, tem cuidado com os alimentos em que se note a diferença da cor.

- Hum... Já sei! Vou juntar as gotas a um copo de água!

- Qual foi a parte de 'a poção tem um tom arroxeado' que não entendeste? – Perguntou Une, com uma sobrancelha levantada.

- Hã?

- A água é transparente... Se juntas gotas roxas, a cor muda e o rapaz vai perceber que algo está errado... – "_Isto se ele não for tão burro como tu..."_ Acrescentou em pensamento.

- OH! É claro! Que distração a minha! Deixa ver... Ah! Chá?

- Chá de frutos vermelhos deve resultar...

- Eu estava a pensar de camomila...

- Apenas usa comida!

- Sopa?

- Existe sopa roxa?

- Err... Não?

- Faz um bolo! – Sugeriu exasperada.

- De baunilha? Iogurte?

- De chocolate!

- Chocolate é roxo?

- Não! Mas disfarça a cor!

- Ok!

Silêncio.

- Como se faz um bolo de chocolate?

* * *

--

_Na casa de Duo Maxwell... _

O príncipe tinha ido visitar o seu noivo, para discutirem a data de casamento.

- Hee... Heero! Oh! – Duo gemeu sensualmente, deliciado com as carícias que as mãos do príncipe aplicavam numa certa parte do seu corpo.

Heero aproveitou para mordiscar o pescoço do seu amante. Deixando a sua língua provar a pele macia e o seu nariz aspirar o perfume cítrico de Duo.

Lógico, que pelo meio da discussão, decidiram analisar _outros aspectos_ do casamento...

Os dois amantes encontravam-se deitados na pequena e estreita cama de Duo, numa confusão de lençóis e cobertores que se enrolavam à sua volta, aproximando ainda mais os corpos.

Duo estava com alguma dificuldade em livrar Heero das suas calças, apesar da colaboração do mesmo, quando um estrondo o fez parar alarmado. A sua porta de entrada tinha acabado de ser aberta com tanta força que se soltou e ficou meio pendurada de encontro à parede.

Um vulto entrou pela pequena casa e Duo piscou os olhos várias vezes, porque ia apostar que estava a ver um lobo castanho em duas pernas e de calça xadrez azul à sua frente.

- EU VOU TE COMER!

As palavras até eram as certas, se fossem ditas pela voz rouca e sexy de Heero...

O príncipe virou a cabeça lentamente para trás, olhando para o lobo por cima do ombro. Os olhos azuis escuros estreitos e brilhando perigosamente fizeram o lobo dar um passo para trás.

- Err... Não vive aqui uma avozinha? Como uma neta pequena... de casaquinho vermelho?

- História errada idiota! – Duo resmungou.

- Oops... Por acaso não me sabem indicar o caminho para...

Heero tirou um revólver do meio do seu casaco - descartado sobre a cama - e disparou contra o lobo, furando-lhe uma orelha.

- Omae wo korosu!

O lobo fugiu o mais rápido que as suas quatro patas lhe permitiram.

- Onde é que nós íamos? – Perguntou, lambendo os lábios.

Duo teve todo o prazer em lembrar Heero...

* * *

--

_Mais tarde..._

Quatre rodou a maçaneta da porta e entrou na casa do amigo sem cerimónia.

E espantou-se quando a mesma se soltou das dobradiças, ficando suspensa na sua mão.

Foi a chão, levando com a porta em cima.

- Quatre! Estás bem? – Duo apressou-se a socorrer o loiro.

Heero era fantástico em muitas coisas, mas um horrível carpinteiro!

- Enaaa... Tantas estrelas! – Exclamou desorientado.

- Vamos lá! – Duo puxou Quatre para cima e, dando-lhe apoio, levou-o até uma cadeira na cozinha.

Uns minutos depois, Quatre já estava recuperado o suficiente para querer saber todos os pormenores.

- Ei! Não te esqueças que foi tudo graças a mim! Tenho o direito de saber! – Exigiu.

- 'Tá bem! A Rainha apoiou o casamento e o Rei não teve outra opção que não aceitar também! Na verdade, correu bem demais... e muito rápido! Acho que ainda vou acordar e descobrir que foi um sonho... AUCH! Quatre! – Esfregou o braço onde o loiro tinha beliscado com toda a força.

- Pronto! Agora já sabes que não é um sonho! Não é preciso agradecer...

Como se Duo fosse agradecer por algo que deixou o seu braço vermelho já com indícios de roxo!

- Mas não era bem isso que eu queria saber... – Os olhos azuis esverdeados brilharam de malícia. – Os rumores sobre os dotes do príncipe tem fundamento?

- QUATRE WINNER! Nem mais um comentário desses sobre o meu futuro marido!

- Okay! Okay! Nossa Duo... Não sabia dessa veia possessiva! Não te ensinaram a partilhar?

Duo rosnou, agora arrependido de não ter deixado Quatre espalmado por baixo da porta.

O loiro sorriu. Adorava provocar o amigo e, pelos vistos, tinha encontrado um ponto fraco: Heero Yuy.

O som de alguém a bater na porta chamou a atenção de ambos.

Duo foi abrir, deixando Quatre a engendrar um meio de arrancar mais informações do amigo.

Quando regressou, trazia nas mãos um enorme bolo de chocolate.

- Encomendaste? – Indagou o loiro, sabendo dos baixos dons culinários do moreno.

- Não... É um presente para o futuro Consorte. – Duo estava surpreso. Mas satisfeito. Ele amava chocolate!

- Foi uma das moças da aldeia que fez? Uma das que ontem estava a disputar o posto de noiva do príncipe? – Perguntou com uma suspeita a formar-se na cabeça.

- Achas... que tem veneno? – Incrédulo, Duo percebeu o raciocínio do outro.

Olharam um para o outro.

- Não! – Exclamaram e riram.

- Não são loucas a esse ponto... Deve ser apenas um agrado! – Acrescentou o moreno, começando a cortar grossas fatias.

Ao mesmo tempo, provaram o bolo. Mastigaram durante algum tempo e depois cruzaram olhares.

- Tá muito doce! – Comentou entre uma careta de desgosto e pena. O bolo tinha tão bom aspecto.

- Hum-hum... – Quatre concordou, ainda com a boca cheia.

Duo deu outra dentada.

Quatre seguiu o exemplo.

Entre resmungos sobre o excesso de açúcar do bolo, o mesmo desapareceu em minutos.

* * *

--

_No Castelo de Relena..._

A loira esfregou as mãos de satisfeita.

Está feito!

E quando Duo Maxwell desaparecesse da face da Terra, sem deixar a menor pista, ela estaria lá para consolar um Heero Yuy arrasado por achar que fora abandonado nas vésperas do casamento!

- Ahuwauhauwauhauhwauha – Riu maleficamente.

O seu plano era perfeito!

Um som, vindo do computador, chamou-lhe a atenção para o aviso de _'tem uma mensagem eletrônica'_.

À medida que lia o e-mail, a sua testa se enrugava.

- Mas quem diabos é Saga de Gémeos e por que está ele a processar-me por direitos autorais?!

--

**Continua...**

* * *

**(1)** É a frase célebre que se repete em todos os episódios de GW! Não resisti à tentação!

**(2)** Frase clichê de 'A Bela Adormecida', dita pelo príncipe Felipe... acho. XD

Eu actualizei rápido! Continuem sendo bonzinhos q eu posto logo a parte III (finalmente com a parte do furry!)

--

11 de Novembro de 2009

**Kiara-chan**


End file.
